Revenge of the Roses
by Lyderning
Summary: Amy se siente inútil. La depresión la consume y el sentimiento de traición se hace constante. Hasta que un día viaja a otra dimensión, allí es donde conoce a su "otra yo" Amanda (Amelia) Rose. - ¿Estas lista para perder tu inocencia? - Debí haberla perdido hace mucho.- respondió sin mirarla.
1. Prólogo

**Hola amigos lectores, ¿Cómo han estado? He empezado a pensar… Ficc's con Sonic o Shadow hay a montones, donde la acción y -la mayoría de las veces- el romance predominan. Pero, ¡no he encontrado ninguno en el que Amy sea la exclusiva protagonista de un ficc de acción! Así que, amigos y amigas, aquí otra historia del basto universo de **_**Sonic The Hedgehog**_**. Let's go! **

Amelia Rose: Prólogo.

_El amor es la más arma fuerte que te hace sentir débil. _

Silencio. Era lo único que era capaz de escuchar en su soledad, y eso era lo único que deseaba en aquel momento. Los pensamientos estaban ausentes, encadenados al asombro e incredulidad de un corazón roto que solo miraba atentamente la puerta del juzgado de paz, las amargas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus pálidas mejillas mezclándose con la dulce sangre que brotaba sin piedad tiñendo el vestido blanco de rojo. Los alaridos de dolor que se deberían esperar de alguien que le acaban de amputar/cercenar clandestinamente una extremidad estaban totalmente ausentes. Solo una mirada que expresaba el dolor de una novia traicionada. Aun así. No pudo evitar notar que el adorno de la mesa catorce -destinada a los conocidos no tan cercanos- estaba torcido veinte tres grados a la derecha.

Una boda con invitados asesinados, una recepción destrozada por las balas, la música se convertía en gritos que aun resonaban y una novia en el altar, desangrándose. Un próximo cadáver. Tan inmensa en sus pensamientos estaba que no escuchó el auto de su madrina de bodas aparcar a fuera y esta entrar corriendo a la mansión -lejos de la ciudad, que hacía de juzgado de paz temporal- , la ardilla se acercó corriendo levantando su vestido rosa con su perfecto peinado ochentero meciéndose levemente. Se arrodilló junto a ella cuidándose de no mancharse con la sangre

— ¡Oh! Mi querida amiga— exclamó, dramáticamente como siempre, (Siendo una princesa debía hablar así) — ¡Cruel fue destino que te esperó tan pacientemente! Amanda, querida mía— las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse e intentaba secarlas para que no se le corra el maquillaje. — Habla, Amanda, habla. Sin miedo a tu respuesta, sin miedo a abrirte ante mí ¿fue _él_?

Realmente ella no quería acusarlo verbalmente, pero la sed de venganza que automáticamente le recorría las venas era su fuerza en ese momento. Pero otro lado de ella no quería decirle la verdad, al final acabó imputándolo. Amanda no respondió.

— ¡Oh, Amanda! Te ofrendo el juramento sagrado de que yo-

_Bang. _

El cuerpo de la ardilla se desplomó en el suelo, Amanda no veía bien. Pero reconoció la figura de aquel tipo, este se acercaba con una sonrisa sínica en el rostro. Sus botas se mancharon con su sangre.

— Acabo de firmar los papeles del divorcio— informó mientras le lanzaba un papel y una pluma, — cierto— rió, se agachó junto a ella e intentó tomar su mano. Pero ella la retiró abruptamente. Él sacó una daga y se la incrustó en donde antes estaba su codo, ella agrandó los ojos alarmantemente, pero no dio ni un quejido. — Wow, sigues viva. Pero eso no importa, porque te desangraras lentamente…— tomó su mano y posó el dedo pulgar de Amanda en el papel. — Listo, acabamos de firmar el divorcio.

Amanda lo miró con desprecio y le escupió, alzó la cabeza de su lugar y dijo: —Y tú… acabas de… de firmar tu sentencia de muerte.

Él rió mientras se pasaba una mano por las púas, luego se colocó unos lentes oscuros. — No puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta.

_Bang. _

— Y yo no puedo creer que me conozcas tan poco.

_¡Boom!_

.:.:.:….::.:.:..

"… _Ayer se cometió una masacre en el juzgado de paz. La policía sacó la teoría de que los rebeldes atacaron el juzgado para matar a la princesa y próxima reina: Sally Acorn. Luego de haber matado a todos los presentes, explotaron el edificio y huyeron, por medios desconocidos, los cuerpos de princesa y los casados fueron incinerados en la explosión cercana al cadáver de la novia. El funeral en nombre de la princesa será llevado a cabo el próximo mes. Soy Marcela B. Lebah y esto es Mobius News…"_

— Hump… — se quejó. Mirando el lugar donde debería de estar su mano. — Al parecer se han olvidado de los otros setenta y cuatro invitados.

Amanda levantó la daga transmutadora que le había dejado clavada en su codo como el _cincuenta por ciento _de sus pertenencias al divorciarse de _él._

— Setenta y cuatro muertos…— susurró mirando la daga. Miró al televisor, donde se encontraba una foto en grupo donde estaban los setenta y cinco invitados, entre ellos la persona que se convirtió en asesino. —Setenta y cuatro puñaladas.


	2. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente

**Ahg… no saben lo difícil que es crear un outfit para Amanda (Amelia), busco algo que se parezca a un soldado, pero que sea sutil para hacer una portada para la historia. De todas formas, ¡Primer capítulo! **_**Let's go!**_

Capítulo I: _Ojo por ojo, diente por diente. _

_Parte I: La amada por todos._

Amanda viene del latín Amandus y significa -en una de sus varias traducciones- _la amada por todos_. Ella debía amar y ser amada como su nombre lo imponía. Nunca estuvo más arrepentida en su vida de haber tenido ese nombre de mierda.

Ya no perseguía a Sonic; ya no salía a jugar con Cream; ya no cocinaba para Tails. Ya no quería hacer _nada_. Solo deseaba que la dejaran _sola. _No sabía por qué pero el constante sentimiento de traición la envolvía y obsesionaba, alguien la iba a traicionar, alguien le iba a hacer algo _malo. _No sabía quién, pero todas las noches tenía ese maldito sueño; ella capturada por Eggman; espera sentada en su celda y espera y espera y espera. Pero nunca _nadie_ viene, al final: Muere.

Ella se quedaría _sola_

_Sola _

_Sola _

_Sola. _

Y allí es cuando despierta de golpe sudando, lo mismo cada noche. Tiempo después ya se empezó a renegar a dormir, las noches de insomnio llevadas de la mano con el miedo que esperaba un susto que se asomara en la puerta de su habitación era su compañía, su amante.

No sabía por qué, pero tenía esos ataques de adrenalina que la obligaban a fijar un objetivo para matarlo y luego _matar, matar y matar. _Sentía que el mundo se lo debía, que ella tenía descargarse contra todo, a costas de todos y de su propia, y ausente, conciencia de lo que haría estaba mal.

Decidió encerrarse en su casa, su odio crecía rápidamente. Se contenía a horrores para no lastimar a nadie, la primera vez fue en un supermercado. Una abeja castaña daba el reporte de un atentado terrorista que mató a una cantante (la cual causaba muchos revuelos) junto a muchos otros más, Amy apretó los dientes y miró fijamente a la reportera dar el anunció final.

"_Soy Marcela B. Lebah y esto es Mobius News."_

Al parecer una inútil con poder valía más que _setenta y cuatro _inocentes. Su nivel de adrenalina subió drásticamente, lo único que le venía a la cabeza eran formas de asesinar a esa maldita reportera. Podía hacer que esas vigas que colgaban precaria mente del techo de una construcción cayeran sobre ella con un simple golpe de su martillo a la pared, provocando una vibración que se desencadenaría como una colisión directa. Agitó violentamente su cabeza ¡No debía! ¡Eso estaba mal!

Giró sobre sus tobillos y se fue corriendo a ninguna parte. ¡No debía pensar en cosas como esa! ¡Ella _no _era así! ¡La venganza era mala!

**¿Segura que es mala? **

Amy paró de caminar. Si _alguien_ le hacía daño, y quedaba inmune ¿ella debería hacerle daño a ese _alguien_?

**Pues claro. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente. **

Amy agitó la cabeza intentando deshacerse de aquella voz y corrió hacia la casa de Cream y Vainilla, donde la esperaban con chocolate y galletitas recién horneadas.

Parte II: _Patrón_

Lo que no notó, es que alguien la miraba desde la cima de un edificio. Este se puso sus lentes oscuros y la siguió hasta su hogar.

¿Por qué demonios tenía que seguir a esa maldita eriza rosa?

Aún recordaba la frialdad de la voz de aquella persona que le había enviado a aquella "dimensión" con el encargo -orden- de encargarse de ella lo más pronto posible.

— _Rose_ _está muerta. __—_le había informado, su empleador se encontraba sentado en una silla de oficina de espaldas hacia él, la silla era amplia y el respaldo alto, por lo cual no podía ver ninguna de sus extremidades, solo un montón de tela blanca deslizarse hasta el suelo.

Su patrón se incorporó en su silla con un suspiro suave, — _Te contraté porque me dijeron que eras el mejor en lo que hacías. __—_le dijo con una voz electrónica y raspada. Él la miró confundido.

— _¡Apareció en las noticias! ¡Su cadáver fue incinerado por la explosión!_— había gritado adelantándose unos pasos. Los guardias a su alrededor le apuntaron con sus armas. El patrón levantó una mano, esta estaba envuelta con tela blanca. — _¡Amanda Rose está muerta!_

— _No me grites. __—_le dijo, — _Su nombre es Amelia. Amelia Rose, ella solo se puso Amanda para tener su preciada vida normal… Como te decía, ella no está muerta, ella volverá…_

Levantó una ceja, su empleador continuó

— _Para matar a Amelia, debes matar a alguien más._

Suspiró — _¿Quién?_

— _Amanda Rose, de otra dimensión. _

Y ahora estaba siguiendo a esa maldita eriza a través de un bosque.

Parte III: La valentía de los débiles.

Tocó delicadamente la puerta y esperó unos segundos hasta escuchar unos pasos apresurados acercarse, una conejita de temprana edad abrió la puerta. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, la verdad no se esperaba que Amy aceptara su propuesta.

— ¡Amy!— exclamó abrazándola

— Hola Cream— saludó con una sonrisa.

— Oh Amy. — Apareció Vainilla desde la cocina— Me alegro que hayas venido, pasa; aquí están las galletitas.

Amy la siguió a través de un pasillo hasta el comedor, Cheese estaba durmiendo en un sillón. Justo en la mesa estaban Sonic y Tails comiendo. Ambos la miraron, a Tails se le formó una sonrisa y Sonic solo la miró -como si fuera a matarlo- con la boca a más no poder de galletas.

— Hola chicos— saludó sentándose frente a ellos, raramente lejos de Sonic

Tails fue el primero en saludar— Ha pasado tiempo.

Amy solo sonrió, luego volteó a ver a Sonic. Este se sonrojó al sentir su mirada, se levantó de golpe

— ¡D-Debo irme!— exclamó, a todos les tardó unos segundos darse cuenta de lo sucedido y -raramente- a Amy no pareció importarle.

Después de eso siguieron hablando tranquilamente hasta que escucharon una explosión en la entrada. Tails y Amy intercambiaron miradas.

— Vainilla, Cream, Cheese: vallan a resguardarse, nosotros nos encargaremos— dijo Amy comenzando a correr hacia la entrada con su martillo.

Al llegar allí lograron apenas diferenciar una silueta entre el polvo que se levantaba, Amy casi lo confunde con Sonic.

— Amanda Rose…— murmuraron. Amy se tensó ya nadie la llamaba "Amanda" es más, nadie sabía de su verdadero nombre. Cuando decía su nombre no se presentaba como: Amanda Rose, solo como Amy.

El erizo atravesó la niebla hasta ser visible, Tails comenzó a tartamudear, Amy a sudar provocando que su martillo resbalara. Una onda expansiva resultado de una explosión los mando a volar a unos metros, Amy cayó unos cuando metros más adelante que Tails. Este fue el primero en levantarse.

La casa de Vainilla y Cream ya no era más que un montón de madera quemada. Voltearon a ver a aquel erizo.

— ¡Maldito!— gritó Amy corriendo hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos y su martillo en alto. Pero el erizo de lentes oscuros era más rápido, detuvo el martillo con algo de esfuerzo y lo usó en su contra para mandarla a volar por los aires hasta chocar con un árbol.

— ¡Amy!—exclamó Tails corriendo hacia ella, pasó a unos metros del erizo; quien sacó un arma y le disparó al zorrito en la cabeza antes de que este llegara hasta su amiga.

Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera alentado, vio con ojos llorosos como Tails se desplomaba con la cabeza destrozada a unos metros de ella. El erizo pateó el cadáver bajo la miedosa mirada de Amy. Ella era una inútil, por su culpa Tails, Vainilla, Cream &amp; Cheese habían muerto.

**Eso amerita una venganza. **

El erizo le pisó el hombro, obligándola a recostarse y mirarlo a la cara, ella lloraba, solo lloraba.

—Eso fue demasiado fácil. —comentó para luego dispararle a Amy.


	3. Amanda y Amelia

**Hey there! Welcome to a new chapter of Revenge of the Roses! In this chapter we gonna see what happens with Amy after the shot in the head and the Amelias life's before the wedding. Now, if you asked why I write in english, well… No sé, solo quería ver si lograba confundirlos. Ok, si no saben ingles dije que en este capítulo veremos qué pasó con Amy después del disparo y la vida de Amelia antes de la boda. **_**Let's Go. **_

Capitulo II: Amelia y Amanda.

"…

"_**B.B.F **__significa__Best Friends Forever." _Le dijo Sally mientras le colocaba una pulsera en su muñeca derecha y le sonreía. Amelia alzó su brazo contra la tenue luz de la luna provocando que la cadena de plata comenzara a resplandecer tenuemente mediante que ella la movía de un lado al otro. Dejó que su mano descansara sobre sus piernas para luego sonreírle.

"_Me encanta." _Susurró, tomando su muñeca con la otra mano "_Gracias."_

Sally le sonrió amablemente, y se acercó a ella para rodearla con su brazo, Amelia correspondió ese gesto y rió levemente. Sally dibujó una gran sonrisa; Amelia casi nunca sonreía y las pocas veces que lo hacía se sentía feliz, se sentía completa.

"_¡Chicas, he hecho galletas!" _exclamó un murciélago llamado Red con una encantadora sonrisa. Él era un noble que trabajaba de cocinero en el palacio, aunque él no necesitaba trabajar; le gustaba, según él le ayudaba a matar el tiempo, aunque también era un ladroncito nato.

Dejó el plato sobre una mesa próxima a ambas chicas. Ellas se levantaron y caminaron hasta la mesa, se sentaron y disgustaron las deliciosas galletas que Red preparaba. Sally lanzó un murmullo de aprobación

"¡_Scarlett están deliciosas!" _comentó mientras tomaba otra y otra. Amelia asintió alabando la cocina del murciélago.

Él les sonrió, y se sentó en la silla libre al lado de Sally.

…"

—Victima nº 74: Sally Acorn, — vociferó en voz alta mientras buscaba en un archivero. — y Victima nº 4: Red Kolf. Aquí están…

Al encontrar los dos archivos que buscaba cerró el archivero de un codazo. Se deslizó lentamente hasta el suelo y comenzó a leer.

— Ambos cuerpos fueron incinerados por mi explosión…—murmuró con algo de culpa, pero rápidamente volvió a su expresión fría y serena. Un ruido le llamó la atención al otro lado del cuarto, probablemente algún guardia. Metió los tres expedientes en su mochila y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario, no debía dejar que la descubrieran pero tampoco podía matar a los testigos. Por otro lado Amelia siempre tuvo más enemigos que amigos-lo que anulaba la culpa-, sólo tuvo dos amigos: Sally y Red. Los únicos en los que podía confiar, estaban muertos ya no era "Amy, Sally y Red contra el mundo.", ahora "Amelia contra el mundo". Alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y continuó con su camino. Corrió a través de un pasillo hasta un laboratorio abandonado en el ala izquierda del palacio, dobló en una esquina pero rápidamente se volvió a esconder. Se apoyó en su rodilla y miró lo más discretamente posible como unos guardias rondaban por allí.

— Esto es una estupidez— dijo uno. Amelia se quedó escondida impactada al reconocer esa voz, ese era Milton el invitado nº23, un ratón que había sido baleado en la boda. Además que ella había visto el cadáver en la morgue— El rey está creando leyes estúpidas.

— Si, — confirmó otra voz más aguda, la de una mujer Kuri, invitada nº 46— Desde que tiene en su poder esa Esmeralda de Cosmos.

Amelia palideció. Se paró y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, al darse cuenta de su presencia le apuntaron con sus armas.

— ¡No puedes estar aquí!— exclamó Milton, dispuesto a matarla. Amelia suspiró una teoría se dibujaba en su mente. Miró a Kuri, esta estaba igual de decida a dispararle.

— No, — contradijo Amelia mirando al suelo y levantando lentamente su mirada— _Ustedes_ no deberían estar aquí.

Amelia sacó la daga transmutadora rápidamente, Milton comenzó a dispararle; pero ella era mucho, mucho más rápida. Giró rápidamente la daga entre sus dedos y corrió hasta una pared a su izquierda, allí comenzó a moverse sobre esta con gran facilidad. La daga mutó a una espada bastante larga, que usó para cortarle el cuello a Milton. Kuri no desistió y continuó disparando aunque Amelia usara el cadáver de Milton como escudo humano. La eriza usó el arma de Milton para dispararle en la frente, Kuri se desplomó rápidamente. Se deshizo de Milton y caminó hasta Kuri, ella era una coneja rubia, una niña.

Detrás de ella escuchó un ruido extraño, el de un arma recargando. Se dio la vuelta, Milton estaba a punto de dispararle con un arma secundaria, de esas pequeñas que le daban a los soldados del palacio por si su arma principal (AK-47 por lo general) se perdía o lo desarmaban. El cuerpo de Milton chorreaba sangre por las heridas pero este no parecía prestarle atención. Amelia se quedó atenta al cuerpo de Kuri, tal vez ella también saltaría de la nada y la mataría fácilmente.

Amelia pensó como podría deshacerse del ratón, hasta que la iluminación vino a ella. Miró el cuerpo de Kuri, este estaba quieto con un disparo en el medio de la frente. Fue un accidente afortunado, la verdad que Amelia no tenía la intención de dispararle en la cabeza, sino en el corazón. Ahora estaba en problemas, tenía que pelear con solo una mano y una daga mientras un tipo le disparaba con unas balas letales. Rodó hasta una columna intentando ponerse a salvo, tomó aire y comenzó a trazar un plan pero antes de poder hacer nada una granada rodó tímidamente hasta su derecha para luego explotar. Se estrelló estrepitosamente contra una pared junto a un gemido de dolor.

Amelia se apresuró en levantarse y correr hacia Milton preparando su espada, pero la daga no transmutó, solo se quedó como una daga la cual accidentalmente lanzó hacia Milton. El ratón no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el ataque, la daga se incrustó en su frente, este solo soltó el arma y cayó lentamente al suelo sin quitar la mirada de adelante.

Amelia se acercó rápidamente a él y le quitó la daga de su frente.

— ¡Milton!—exclamó dándole una bofetada— ¡Responde soldado!

El ratón débilmente abrió los ojos, estos tenían un brillo inusual.

— General Rose… — susurró mientras la sangre dejaba de brotar de la herida. — Gra… Gracias…

— No me des las gracias, eso no importa. ¿Quién les hizo esto?— Miró a Kuri. Milton la siguió con la mirada, luego volvió hacia Amelia.

— Kuri… solo… era una niña…— murmuró. — Nos prometieron… q…que volveríamos… a vivir d-de nuevo.

— **¿Quién les hizo esto?** — repitió pero Milton no hablo más. Amelia apretó los labios y le cerró los ojos a Milton. Se levantó y caminó hasta su mochila, la cual había salido volando. En el fondo había un encendedor y un poco de combustible, iba a quemar ambos cuerpos. Cuando volvió su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que ambos cadáveres se habían desvanecido dejando solo las ropas.

Se acomodó la mochila en el hombro y entró al laboratorio del doctor Code Prower. Él fue el padrino de bodas de su esposo, era un zorro rubio unos cuatro años menor que ella. Se apresuró a entrar y cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, dejó su mochila sobre el escritorio desordenado de Code. La verdad es que ellos nunca habían conversado mucho ya que él siempre estaba ocupado con sus inventos y ella era un General, por lo cual no habían podido conocerse como era debido, pero si hubieran tenido tiempo seguro que hubieran sido de los mejores amigos. Otro más por el cual debía encontrar a ese maldito erizo. Comenzó a buscar entre los estantes hasta que vio un destello entre un montón de piezas de metal. Sacó el objeto con algo de esfuerzo y lo lanzó sobre la mesa, un brazo biónico, no era uno recubierto con una tela súper suave que le hacía parecer real; era uno que daba la sensación de ser parte de una armadura.

De su mochila sacó una toalla y la enrolló para luego metérsela en la boca, tomó el brazo biónico con temor y se lo acercó a su casi inexistente codo el cual estaba cubierto con una venda que evitaba que se desangrase. Tomó aire y colocó el brazo en su lugar sintiendo como su codo era apuñalado por un cable el cual se aseguraba de recibir las órdenes del cerebro. Sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar y acto seguido cayó al suelo soltando lágrimas a más no poder con una mano sosteniendo el agrietado borde de la mesa de duro metal.

El dolor siguió por unos segundos hasta que se volvió soportable y después una simple picazón. Lentamente trepó hasta poder recostarse en el escritorio con la respiración agitada. Colocó su mano sana en el borde y luego levantó con dificultad su brazo para poder ponerlo sobre la mesa. El brazo biónico no parecía responder como ella quería.

— Muévete maldita sea— pero el brazo seguía sin responder.

— ¡Escuché algo por aquí!— exclamó alguien a la lejanía. Amelia se levantó apresurada, tomó su mochila la abrió y comenzó a buscar la laptop de Code en el escritorio, la encontró debajo de unos papeles y la metió dentro de su mochila para luego salir corriendo.

Antes de salir logró escuchar a un soldado comentando a otro sobre un erizo que se movía a velocidades increíbles huyendo por la quinta hacia la sabana. Amelia paró casi inmediatamente y se dirigió hacia el lugar que los soldados habían dicho.

— Por fin das la cara, maldito bastardo.

.:.:.:.:.:.

El vacío debajo de sus pies parecía no tener fin, hasta que lo encontró cuando se estrelló contra el suelo. Se levantó a duras penas asustada por el hecho de que le habían disparado a ella y a Tails. Tocó su cabeza de todos los ángulos posibles en busca de una herida, pero solo se encontró con sus púas con tierra.

— ¡Una eriza!—exclamó alguien a lo lejos. Amy intentó levantarse para pedirles ayuda pero ese alguien siguió gritando— ¡Mátenla!

"_Mejor no."_ Pensó Amy antes de salir corriendo, ella corría a velocidades las cuales se podrían comparar con las Sonic sin problemas. Tal vez las había adquirido de estar persiguiéndolo todo el tiempo.

Unos disparos silbaron a su izquierda, una bala casi le da de lleno en el hombro, pero logró evitarla haciendo que se deslizara por su brazo dejando una herida que presumía ser profunda. Sus piernas amenazaban con querer parar, pero ella les ordenaba repetidas veces que siguieran mientras que con una de sus manos sostenía su herida, sus guantes blancos se tiñeron de rojo al mismo tiempo que su vista se tornaba nublosa y comenzaba a cansarse mucho más.

Cuando pudo perder a los soldados, la oscuridad reinó haciéndole difícil saber por dónde ir. Sintió como una mirada se clavaba en ella, por lo cual decidió ir más rápido. Hasta que comenzaron a dispararle. Por poco podía esquivarlos hasta que uno le dio a unos centímetros del talón provocando que pierda el equilibrio y cayera.

El sonido de unos tacones resonó en el pavimento. Amy se preparó para atacar, pero su martillo no aparecía más bien; no se materializaba, aparecía por unos segundos levemente y luego desaparecía tan rápido como llegó. Los pasos se detuvieron frente a ella, y luego siguieron lentamente, alguien le tomó del cuello de su vestido y la levantó del suelo. Ella comenzó a llorar, le dolían las piernas; su brazo le ardía a horrores y su propio vestido la ahorcaba. Moriría en un lugar que no conocía, a manos de alguien que no veía y sola.

Sola

Sola

Sola…

¡No! ¡No moriría allí! Su martillo se materializó en su mano y golpeó a su agresor con todo lo que tenía, mandándolo a volar. Amy cayó al suelo pero rápidamente se levantó manteniendo la guardia en alto. El atacante corrió nuevamente hacia ella pero Amy logró esquivarlo y golpearlo, pero a cambio recibió una patada en la cara que casi le deja inconsciente. Le empezaron a disparar, logró esquivar las balas, pero una de ellas perforó su vestido haciéndole dar un pequeño gritito ahogado. Los sonidos de los pasos volvieron a sonar rápidamente seguido de un sonido metálico, probablemente sacó un cuchillo. Amy se preparó de nuevo para defenderse del próximo ataque, cuando lo sintió lo suficientemente cerca golpeó a la nada con toda la fuerza que le quedaba golpeó algo y a cambio recibió un golpe en el estómago que la dejó fuera de combate. Su cuerpo ya no respondía, pero sus sentidos sí. Escuchó como su agresor se acercaba arrastrándose y se subía encima de ella.

— Pagaras… por todos los que mataste. — le susurró una voz femenina, parecida de alguna manera a la suya.

— ¿M-matar?— murmuró Amy ya en su último aliento justo antes de que una luz la cegara seguido de un calor tremendo.

.:.:.:.:.

La cabeza le dolía a horrores y no sentía su cuerpo. Abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose en una habitación oscura y algo fría, lo que le daba cierta ayuda con su dolor de cabeza. Se sentó en la cama, el brazo le dolía levemente, pero no tanto como antes. Ahora estaba vendado y su vestido rojo había sido remplazado por una musculosa que le quedaba grande. Miró a su alrededor, lo único que reconoció fueron sus botas rojas puestas al otro lado de la habitación estaban algo machacadas, quemadas.

Se levantó de la cama con dificultad y un tenue dolor en el abdomen la envolvió rápidamente obligándola a caer, pero pudo sostenerse de una mesita de luz. Se levantó y continuó caminando, ¡oh! Cuanto deseaba tener a Sonic, o Tails, o Cream, o Cheese, o Knuckles, o Rouge ¡Incluso Shadow! Pero no, si alguno de ellos la hubiera salvado se habrían quedado hasta que despertara o le habrían dado alguna nota. Llegó hasta una habitación iluminada por una ventana.

Encontró a alguien sentado en una silla alta mirando una laptop sobre una barra. Era una mujer, su cabello estaba suelto y este estaba trenzado sobre su hombro; desaparecía y volvía a aparecer sobre su pierna enroscándose en esta.

— Disculpa…— murmuró Amy, la mujer paró de teclear y lentamente comenzó a darse la vuelta. Era una eriza muy parecida a Amy.

— Despertaste. — dijo la eriza, a continuación se levantó y caminó hasta Amy. — Mi nombre es Amelia. Amelia Rose.

Amy la miró de pies a cabeza, evaluándola. Una de sus cualidades era la capacidad de saber si una persona era buena o mala. Lo había hecho con Shadow y después le sirvió en varias ocasiones. Finalmente respondió.

—Yo soy Amanda. Amanda Rose.


	4. El reflejo paralelo

**¡Nuevo capítulo! Saben que al principio pensé que estaría bueno -para trolear un rato- ponerles el capítulo en ingles… Después me la pensé bien y no daba, igual estoy media ocupada ya que tengo que hacer un montón de historias (Cómo unas diez) y la cosa se complica… Bueh, supongo que le pondré especial atención a esta porque es la única que tengo perfectamente planeada :V. igual, **_**Let's go. **_

Capítulo III: El reflejo paralelo.

Dicen que el cerebro modifica la imagen que vemos en el espejo de forma que nos veamos tres veces más guapos de lo que realmente somos. Lo que se traduce en -teóricamente- si viéramos un clon de nosotros mismo no lo reconoceríamos. Y eso era exactamente por lo que Amanda y Amelia estaban pasando en esos instantes.

— MellamoAmandaRose,soydeMobiustengodoceaños;megustalamoda;peleoconunmartillo, como ya te abras dado cuenta je, je… Eh,tambiénmeencantacocinarparamisamigos,meencantanlasrosas;enespeciallasblancas;soylanoviadeSoniku~

Amy hablaba extremadamente rápido. Amelia ni siquiera podía procesar la información que le lanzaba a toda velocidad, hasta había partes en las que dejaba que su cabeza descargara su peso sobre la palma de su mano y -casi inevitablemente- se dormía por segundos para luego despertarse de golpe esperando que Amy dejara de hablar; cosa que no pasaba, aún. Y eso la exasperaba.

Amy iba a continuar pero una explosión que provocó un pequeño terremoto en la estructura obligó a caer de cara al suelo. Amelia cayó ágilmente, se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a la ventana

— Mierda. — dijo entre dientes, giró sobre sus tobillos y caminó hasta un escritorio

— ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó Amy, débil. Amelia le lanzó una mochila que apenas pudo recibir.

— Nos han descubierto. —respondió sin mirarla mientras tomaba muchas cosas y las metía en la mochila con una mano. — Toma todo lo que necesites y larguémonos de aquí. — Amy no se movió— ¡Rápido!

A la pequeña eriza de doce años no le quedó otra que asentir con miedo y correr hacia la habitación donde había despertado. Al llegar allí no tuvo mucho que tomar ya que la habitación era muy básica. Tomó una de las sabanas, la cortó a la mitad luego la dobló lo más rápido que pudo y la metió dentro de la mochila, se colocó sus botas rojas torpemente y corrió hasta el baño ya que en la habitación no había más que una cama y un escritorio. El baño no era muy grande, ya que la mayor parte del espacio lo ocupaba una bañera con patas, Amy se agachó frente al lavamanos y encontró un paquete de primeros auxilios, lo lanzó a la mochila, también había un desodorante de ambientes olor a rosas, le gustó el aroma y decidió llevárselo.

Corrió hasta la habitación para encontrarse a Amelia disparando con un franco-tirador dragón el cual no hacía ni el más mínimo ruido.

— Ya estoy…

— Un segundo. —pidió sin mirarla, Amelia apuntaba a un conducto de gas, el cual estaba justo encima de sus atacantes

— ¡Erizos y/o Erizas salgan de su escondite con las manos arriba! ¡Es una orden de su rey!— se escuchó desde afuera.

Amelia dibujó una media sonrisa mientras apretaba el gatillo lentamente. — Nunca podrán atraparme, malditos bastardos.

El disparo fue silencioso, el sonido de una pequeña bomba pegándose al conducto fue ocultado casi en su totalidad por los gritos del vocero del ejército. Se levantó y el arma volvió a ser una daga.

— Vámonos.

Corrieron por el pasillo principal del ala izquierda del hotel hasta el lobby donde se juntaban los ascensores, estaba lleno de gente intentando entrar a los elevadores y las escaleras asustadas por los soldados que irrumpían.

— ¿Por qué no nos entregamos? No creo que nos hagan na-

—No seas idiota. — dijo dándose la vuelta y comenzando a correr por otro pasillo casi deshabitado. — Estuve investigando lo que está pasando en el mundo. Y el rey creó una nueva ley, matar a todos los erizos que se encuentren.

— De donde yo vengo solo he conocido unos cuatro erizos… y uno de ellos era un robot. — comentó Amy, recordando a Shadow; Silver; Metal Sonic y su amado erizo, Sonic.

Justo después de decir eso un disparo silbó en la oreja de Amy. Ambas se dieron vuelta para ver que un soldado les apuntaba con una pistola, Amelia sacó su daga, esta transmutó en una pistola con la cual le disparó en el pecho al soldado.

— Larguémonos de aquí antes de que aparezcan los demás. — dijo tomando a Amy del brazo, pero ella se quedó en su lugar — ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¡No podemos herirlos de esa forma!— contradijo Amy, Amelia frunció el ceño con impaciencia. — No creo que nos hagan algo. Además tal vez ellos sepan cómo devolverme a mi dimensión.

— Si quieres que te maten. Bien. Yo me largo

Amelia dio media vuelta y salió corriendo dejando a Amy sola con el cadáver de un soldado.

— ¡Allí está!— exclamó otro militar corriendo hacia ella.

— Solo quiero hablar…— dijo Amy tranquilamente, pero una red cayó sobre ella tirándola al suelo, forcejeó un rato hasta que otro soldado la noqueó.

Amelia apretó los labios desde el pasillo siguiente. Esa eriza era una tonta.

.:.:.:.:.

Amy tenía que encontrar la forma de volver a su dimensión y con Amelia la cosa no funcionaba ¡Ella no le decía nada! Solo de dio una mochila en la cual guardó prácticamente nada y le ordenó que corriera.

Ahora iba en un tanque rodeado de otros seis tanques con cinco guardias armados apuntándole a su alrededor en todos los ángulos posibles además de un par de esposas lo suficientemente pesadas como para no poder tenerlas sobre su regazo.

— Disculpa. — susurró mirando a un guardia, inmediatamente todos ellos reaccionaron apuntándoles con sus armas y el tanque paró, además pudo escuchar como los otros tanques paraban. — Solo quiero saber porque tanta seguridad

Uno de los soldados se le acercó y pegó su arma a la cabeza de Amy— Guarda silencio. Código verde, sigamos.

Amy definitivamente estaba aterrada. Demasiadas armas para ella, pareciera que ella fuera un arma atómica o algo así. Cómo no pudo hacer nada más que mirar a los soldados que la tenían amenazada decidió dormir.

Al rato despertó cunado el tanque paró, los soldados la obligaron a pararse y la encadenaron aún más de lo que ya estaba. La obligaron a caminar hasta el borde de la puerta del tanque, le pusieron una mascarilla de oxígeno. Amy paró de caminar al ver donde querían meterla: un cilindro lleno de agua, uno de los soldados la empujó con tal fuerza que casi cae fuera del cilindro. El agua estaba completamente helada y temía abrir sus ojos, colocaron una manta sobre el calandria; un soldado se acercó levantando la manta para que ella lo vea.

— Esas cadenas están conectadas a una fuente de energía, si haces algo sospechoso: Te freímos.

Amy definitivamente nunca estuvo más arrepentida en su vida, debió haberse quedado con Amelia.

— Me pregunto… Si Soniku~ vendrá a salvarme…

.:.:.:.

La verdad que esa eriza rosa era una idiota. Amelia frunció el ceño, pero por otro lado esa era la oportunidad perfecta para por fin encontrar algunas respuestas, comenzó a caminar tranquilamente por los pasillos, todos los guardias estaban con los ojos en Amy y daban la espalda a la teoría de que ella pudo haberse salvado de estar dos metros bajo tierra. Todo lo tenía calculado, como siempre ella era una persona muy poco cálida, fría y calculadora.

Tal vez esa fue la razón por la cual se enamoró de _él._

La primera vez que lo conoció como amigo y no como un rival fue por pura casualidad hace ya unos diez años. Ella era era una niña común, feliz e ignorante y él, un solitario y sabio, ¿Quién hubiera dicho que acabarían casándose?

Ese día Amy -Amelia- había corrido hasta un acantilado con lágrimas en los ojos. Estaba triste, Sonic la había plantado, ¡de nuevo! Y de la peor forma posible, sin aparecer.

¿Cuánto tiempo se la había pasado encerrada en el salón de belleza despilfarrando el dinero de un mes para comer? ¿Cuántas noches había pasado hambre por intentar ser más delgada para él? ¿Cuántas veces le había avisado de su cita? Y lo peor, cuando fue a verlo él estaba sentado sobre un tejado, cuando la vio le dijo: "_Oh, hola Ames." _

Luego le recordó lo de la cita, él palmeó su frente y, en un tono juguetón, dijo: _"Ups, lo lamento Amy; tenía algo mejor que hacer y… lo olvidé." _

Y allí estaba, llorando desconsoladamente para luego volver a perdonarlo; seguir persiguiéndolo; volver a planear una cita y empezar "el ciclo" una vez más.

— ¿Qué le pasó a la fan nº1 de _Sonic The Hedgehog_?— preguntó una voz tranquila, elegante y… fría— ¿se te rompió una uña o algo así?

Amy negó, sin querer que _él _la viera llorar. No obstante notaba que realmente estaba preocupado por su bienestar, aunque no lo decía en el sentido anglosajón de la palabra.

— Déjame sola.

Él no contestó, solo se sentó a su lado para ver la puesta del sol.

— Me dejó plantada.

— Pues eso no es nuevo.

— Le estuve recordando sobre la cita durante un mes.

Él se limitó a quedarse callado. El estómago de Amy gruñó, ella lo miró -pensando sobre lo que iba a hacer- y finalmente le dijo:

— Tengo hambre, vamos a comer algo.

El frunció el ceño y negó.

— No te estaba preguntando. —dijo Amy tomándolo de las púas y obligándolo a levantarse, lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo. Por unos momentos pensó que él se liberaría de su agarre y la lanzaría al fondo del barranco. Pero no. Él solo se dejó guiar.

— Vienes porque yo pago, ¿verdad?

— Hump… Sí.

Amy le sonrió, él no intentó liberarse hasta que llegaron a la entrada de un restaurante.

Amelia tuvo una guerra en su interior; sonreír por los buenos tiempos o enojarse por haber sido tan estúpida. Él no había cambiado en esos diez años casi nada (la que había cambiado era ella) la desconfianza hacia su prometido se hacía presente, él no la engañaba; ella se hubiera dado cuenta de cualquier mínimo cambio en su aroma y lo hubiera matado allí mismo.

Algo que también la hacía dudar fue que él había empezado a esconder más y más armas en su ropa a sus espaldas. Hasta pudo prever como él había escondido una daga transmutadora en su manga, eso fue lo suficiente para que ella decidiera esconder un poco de su armamento entre los pliegues de aquel vestido blanco, entre ellos; una bomba. No se arrepintió de haber hecho explotar esa bomba a costa de su propia vida con tal de llevárselo a la tumba. Pero algo no había salido tal lo planeado, él estaba vivo y ella lo sabía.

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos y corrió hasta las habitaciones. Aunque la vida de Amy estaba en juego, primero lo primero: sus necesidades. En el cuarto piso estaba la habitación de Marco M. Lebah (Esposo de Marcela B. Lebah), un ratón concejal del rey (en lo mágico).

Caminó tranquilamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta. Allí había dos fornidos guardias estos colocaron sus armas frente a la puerta en forma de X negándole el paso.

— Nada de visitas. — le dijeron sin siquiera mirarla.

Amelia sonrió — Me pregunto que estará haciendo ese pillo.

Los guardias reconocieron su voz como la general muerta: Amelia H. Rose. Levantaron la vista y en cuanto lo hicieron Amelia sacó su daga y se la lanzó a uno de ellos en la cabeza, el otro soldado intentó atacarla con su lanza pero Amelia la tomó rápidamente y la rompió fácilmente quedándose con la parte afilada y utilizándola para cortarle el cuello. Todo eso en unos treinta segundos.

Abrió las puertas de par en par, en la cama -debajo de una gata naranja- estaba Marco M. Lebah. Amelia no se sonrojó ni nada, solo llevó una mano hasta su frente.

—Sabía que eras una rata. Pero no literalmente. — miró a la gata— Tú: largo.

La gata se indignó — ¡No eres quien para darme ordenes!

— Yo no, — Amelia le apuntó con una pistola— pero mi arma sí.

La gata dio un chillido tomó su ropa y salió huyendo cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Amelia la siguió con la mirada por sobre su hombro, observó a Marco taparse con una sábana.

— Mejor que te pongas cómodo. — se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio y la arrastró hasta unos metros de la cama— Tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

— ¿Qué quieres saber?— preguntó serio.

— ¿Qué pasó en mi boda?

— Dímelo tú. — lanzó una carcajada, Amelia disparó entre sus piernas a nivel de sus tobillos.

— Sigue haciéndote el chistosito y te castro. — dijo poniéndose seria. — ¿Fue planeado? ¿O vas a decirme que mi prometido simplemente sacó un arma y comenzó a matarlos a todos sin razón?

— Fue planeado. — respondió mirando a un punto perdido en el suelo.

Amelia apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas— ¿Por quién?

— No lo sé.

Amelia le disparó a nivel de sus rodillas. — Tú siempre tienes una teoría para todo. Escúpelo.

— Si la tengo. No estoy seguro, pero creo que S-

Amelia le disparó a la altura de sus muslos.

—No digas su nombre.

—Creo que _él _no era _él._

Amelia levantó una ceja. — Explícate.

— No puedo, _él_ me dijo que si decía algo me mataría.

Amelia se levantó. — Dime, ¿A quién le tienes más miedo? A _él_ ¿o a mí?

Marco pareció dudar. Finalmente respondió— A ti.

— Buen chico. — se acercó lentamente mientras jugaba con el gatillo de su pistola. — Ahora dime que es lo que pasó en la boda.

Marco abrió la boca, acto seguido una bala perforó su cabeza, el ratón se desplomó en la cama de sábanas blancas teñidas de carmín.

Amelia se achicó de hombros— Hump, supongo que estoy en cero de nuevo.

Ella cruzó las piernas y se dio media vuelta apuntando al asesino de Marco con su pistola — Hola.


End file.
